1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of protective clothing, and more particularly to a protective leg sock.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,005,215; 5,031,247; 5,170,503; 5,173,967; and 5,570,470, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse protective leg coverings.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical protective leg sock suitable for use when operating a flexible line weed trimmer, such as a "WEEDEATER" trimmer. When using a weed trimmer, there are two final results: a neatly trimmed yard; and legs and shoes that are completely covered with grass, weeds, some poisonous oils, dust and dirt.
This not only ruins the operator's jeans, socks and shoes, but numerous people wear shorts while using a weed trimmer and contract problems with poison ivy, poison oak and other allergies associated with weeds and pollen. Just trying to brush off or clean up clothing or untying shoes are very easy ways to become contaminated.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved protective leg sock and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.